


Дураки и их женщины

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Mini, Minor Character Death, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О дураках и их женщинах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дураки и их женщины

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внеконкурс на командный фест Зомаш: Перезагрузка, тема - Уэко-Мундо, команда Блич_Спецназ.  
> Бета — Ollyy

Женщина появляется раз в месяц. Так кажется Неллиел.

Сначала — хищно и настороженно крадется по пустынным коридорам Лас-Ночес, держа меч наизготовку. Потом шагает свободно, отмахиваясь от шорохов, таящихся по углам.

Она всегда приходит в одну и ту же комнату. Большую, светлую, с огромным экраном на всю стену и удобными креслами. Еще в комнате есть столик и, кажется, кровать... Или кровать — у Нойторы? Неллиел забыла. Комнаты сливаются в памяти, в них застыло такое похожее одиночество.

Женщина садится в кресло — всегда одно и то же — закидывает ногу за ногу, закрывает глаза и замирает.

Иногда она разговаривает. Спрашивает, наклонив голову к плечу: "Почему ты такой дурак, Гин?" Или: "Как ты думаешь, я не поправилась?" Или: "Мне тебя не хватает".

Неллиел кажется, что она ни капельки не поправилась. И дураков вокруг слишком много.

 

Когда Неллиел заходит в комнату впервые, она садится в свободное кресло и замирает. "Почему ты такой дурак, Нойтора?" — шепчет она про себя. Женщина рядом вздрагивает.

Иногда пустой экран освещается, следуя когда-то заведенному его хозяином порядку. И они смотрят на мертвые коридоры Лас-Ночес. Или живые. Как повезет.

Знакомые картины пробуждают память, и Неллиел рассказывает.

Женщина слушает, неподвижно глядя перед собой и поглаживая подлокотник. Неллиел смотрит на узкие пальцы, повернувшись на бок и подложив ладонь под щеку. Зрелище почему-то согревает. Еще у женщины золотые волосы — как солнце. Хочется проверить, идет ли от них тепло.

 

Она не возвращается ни через месяц, ни через два. Неллиел скучает и думает, почему бы не заглянуть к Нойторе. Это совсем не страшно. И не больно. Так ей кажется.

Перед белым прямоугольником входа она мнется, потом толкает дверь. Внутри светло и пыльно.

На полу валяются парные браслеты, на стене вмятина — поцелуй Санта-Терезы.

Неллиел забирается на большую кровать и сворачивается клубком. Иногда ей хочется снова стать маленькой. Она дремлет и видит сны. В них тепло и светит солнце — яркий шар, от которого слезятся глаза.

Неллиел просыпается и видит ее затылок. Женщина сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Неллиел зарывается рукой в густые мягкие пряди, наматывает их на палец и распускает. Вздрагивает, когда на руку ложится теплая ладонь и гладит. Неллиел всхлипывает, сползает с кровати, прижимается к женщине, утыкаясь в теплую грудь, и плачет. А ладонь гладит, гладит — теперь уже по маске — успокаивающе. От этих движений перехватывает горло, а в груди растекается тепло. Неллиел слушает, как бьется чужое сердце, ведет пальцем по голубоватой венке — она начинается у ключицы, уходит вниз, внутрь декольте. Неллиел освобождает тяжелую грудь от белья, трогает розовый сосок, по молочной коже бегут мурашки. Женщина выдыхает, подхватывает Неллиел под ягодицы и усаживает на себя.

Они замирают. Неллиел сжимает ноги, чтобы погасить огонь внутри. И тут же раздвигает их, когда прохладные пальцы скользят в глубину, трут и поглаживают. Неллиел насаживается на них, вжимается сильнее и стонет умоляюще, прикусывая твердый сосок. Волна тепла прокатывается по всему телу, голова кружится, и Неллиел закатывает глаза, обмякая в чужих руках.

Они сидят, обнявшись. Неллиел знает, что край маски царапает женщине щеку, но та почему-то не отстраняется.

— Мужчины такие дураки, — говорит Неллиел.

— Да, — соглашается женщина.

— Ты придешь еще?

Женщина молчит, и Неллиел расстраивается.

— Приду — если ты хочешь, — голос женщины звучит немного удивленно. Как будто она не ожидала от себя согласия.

— Хочу, — Неллиел думает, что у нее тоже есть комната. А к ним, к этим — они будут заглядывать. Приходить в гости. Потому что невозможно отпустить прошлое. С ним можно только смириться. 


End file.
